Trapped In Pain Chapter 1 - The Begging
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) ABUSE INVULD


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse and sexual themes. (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 1 – The Begging

This is it Blaine thought to himself , this is the day Blaine planned to tell his parents he was gay .That he meet someone who he know he loved more then his loved anyone before in his life . He thought about how he was going to do it for a while now and after a chat with Kurt two weeks ago he finally know how he was going to tell them and today would be it.

As he stound at the door of his house, he took a deep breath in and smiled, then he entered his home. When he got in his mum was making dinner and Blaine could smell the home made lasagne (his favourite) .His dad as normal was lead on the sofa watching football eating some cheese and onion crisps. His mum then spoke "Hey honey how was school ". "Yeah it was great, I had a really good day" he reliped. Then he stood from a moment and said "But if you don't mind before dinner, there is something I like to tell you and dad, something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time " his dad joked "Your not pregnant are you ? " he said smiling. Blaine looking not so upbeat about his joke replied "No", "Good so what did you want to tell us?". "Sit around the table and I tell you "Blaine answered.

When around the table Blaine looked at his mum and dad, and smiled he was happy he was finally going to tell them the truth about himself, something he had wanted to do for so long , then he thought about Kurt in his mind reambing the words he had said to him when he asked about coming out to his parents. "Well come on! Spit it out! "His dad yelled. Blaine looked at him worried about what his dad might think , but despite his fear inside he took one more deep breath and then formed the words to say to them "Mum , Dad , I'm Gay " . This parents looked at one another before laughing "Ha ha ha ! I'm sorry son is this some kind of joke "his dad said. Blaine looked at his dad sad and upset "No, It's No joke dad! I'm Gay! I like boys! In fact I really like this one boy I really like and was even thinking off asking out on a date". His mum started crying and run upstairs and his dad stayed there in a look of shock and disappointment. Blaine waited there in hope his dad might say something to him, but nothing. Blaine then went to walk up to his room when sundley his dad from out of the blue , picked Blaine up by the thought , Blaine scared out of his mind was crying as he felt his dad hands hold his thought harder " Ok Blaine listen to me and listen good ! You're not gay! Your stight! And not now and not ever are you going to be gay in this house or in your life as if you do I promise to make ever day of your life a day you wish you were dead!" With his he let Blaine out of his coldblooded hands and stormed upstairs before shouting down "I know we should not have had you "Blaine cold, alone and worried stared crying on the floor, curling himself up into a ball he opened up his phone and called Kurt, he asked if he could stay at his house for the night, which Kurt said yes to . Blaine then went upstairs and got some stuff he then made his way to Kurt's house. When he arrived Kurt opened the door, then Blaine just busted into tears. Kurt was confused but just hugged him and brought him into the house, Blaine then set down and looked at Kurt in happiness, at least he had a good friend like him to talk to.

End of Chapter 1

Hey guys! hope u like my glee fanfiction never write fanfiction before so I hope u like it really did try hard to make it sound good and please leave reviews and tell me what you think of it please , I am also open to any suggestions you guys may have on how I can make it better or what you guys would like me to add to it , anyways thanks for reading and hopefully I will write up chapter 2 soon and upload it .

Thanks and in till next time – Keep Reading Ohmygleeme23


End file.
